


A Fling With Felix

by soufflegirl91



Series: 007 Fest Creations [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: James Bond and Felix Leiter had a fling, once.





	A Fling With Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr

James Bond and Felix Leiter had a fling, once. They were working a mission together as part of a joint operation, about a year after Vesper. The mission ran long, one thing led to another, and... well. Both men were perfectly comfortable with their bisexuality, DADT be damned, and it was good. Fun. Comfortable, even. But then the mission ended, and both men went their separate ways.

Over the next few years, they crossed paths a number of times, but never long enough or private enough to give things another go. Eventually, all of the times James had lingered in Q branch turned into one night together. Then one night became every night James was home, and he was happy.

James remembered his tryst with Felix fondly, but rarely. Even more rarely, when Q was working through the night, he let himself imagine what it might be like to have Q and Felix both in his bed. Those nights usually ended in clean bedding and a shower.

Then came the news that MI6 would be hosting a CIA agent on secondment as a way of “furthering diplomatic relations”.

The agent? Felix Leiter.

Maybe diplomatic relations won’t be the only things developing. After all, Felix would be needing somewhere to stay.


End file.
